


Piper Pan

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Femslash, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is the daughter of an absentee, wealthy businessman. All she wants to do is fly, fly away. When Piper Pan, the mischievous girl who never grew up, and the annoying fairy Tinkerleo fly into her life she finally can. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper Pan

Reyna had ended up making herself microwave macaroni and cheese, again. It wasn't that she necessarily  _disliked_ macaroni and cheese; it would just be nice to have something else for a change. Maybe  _go out to eat with her father._ Sadly, the universe did not pick up on her hint and her father did not materialize out of thin air with Chinese takeout and a board game to play. She grabbed her macaroni, a can of Pepsi, and her copy of  _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ and was determined to settle down for a nice evening of reading and the like. She debated turning off the light as she left the kitchen to climb the stair to her bedroom, but decided against it. She didn't like being left home alone, no matter how often she was, and it creeped her out sometimes. No need to turn the light out to assuage her pride. She was only twelve years old. She told herself that it was perfectly acceptable for her to the lights on.

Reyna turned on her reading lamp and sat down in her big, comfy chair in the corner of her room. The breeze coming in through her window was nippy, so she considered shutting the window. But she enjoyed the fresh air and decided against it. The soft fabric of her purple night gown felt nice against her skin, and she almost forgot that her father was at some sort of business meeting in Tokyo. Her father had told her that he'd take her to those when she got older, so that she'd be ready to "follow in his footsteps and take over the company". But Reyna didn't want to run his company. She wanted to see the American countryside, Spanish gardens, the Great Wall of China, the plains of Africa, and anywhere else would end up blowing her. She took a deep breath and tried to push away her dreams for her future. Then Reyna opened her book and started to read.

* * *

She had only finished a chapter when she saw something burst through her window, or more accurately, someone? The, the,  _whatever it was_  was very small, maybe half a foot tall and its unconscious form was sprawled out on Reyna's floor. She got out of her lazy-boy and examined the body more closely. It looked like a boy, with curly, black hair, little white wings, and  _wait?_ Was that a tiny little green dress?

"What in the world," Reyna muttered, but suddenly she felt a strong force slam into her and throw her onto the bed as well. When Reyna regained her face, she saw that she was underneath a person with striking eyes. After tearing her own eyes away from the other person's she noticed that this person was a girl, with tanned skin, chocolate brown hair about shoulder length, clothed in an odd, greenish outfit that resembled a dance costume with a silly little hat to match.

"Tink?" asked the girl, trying to push herself off Reyna, "Leo? Dude, where are you?" Reyna heard a small squeak from underneath her. Piper pushed her off the bed and she collided quite roughly with the floor.

She examined his small body and put a hand to his chest.

"Are you alright, Leo?" asked Piper.

The boy gave a high pitched squeak that sounded irritated to Reyna.

"Fine," she said, her voice teasing, "then next time you can stay in Never Land  _all alone."_

He squeaked again and she responded, "The lost girls won't date you."

He made a scandalized expression and made another one of his weird noises.

"They aren't making an exception for you," she said, and before he could open his mouth she responded, "And no. All the ladies do  _not_ love Leo."

Reyna looked awkwardly from the oddly clothed girl to the tiny boy with wings and then back and forth.

"What exactly are you doing in my bedroom," she settled on asking, though a million individual questions whizzed about in her brain.

"Oh," said the girl, her cheeks turning a shade of pink, "I'm sorry. We've forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name is Piper Pan, and this is my friend, Tinkerleo. He's a fairy."

Leo made a sound that Piper was fairly sure was some sort of grumble.

"Fine," she said, rolling her technicolored eyes, "Leo prefers to be called a  _pixie._ He thinks that it sounds more manly."

"You didn't answer my question," Reyna demanded.

"Just having a bit of fun," she said, flipping her hair back and forth, "Never Land can become  _terribly_ dull when one never dies."

"Wait, Never Land?" Reyna asks, choosing to focus on this instead of the "never dies".

"Oh," Piper said, her eyes lighting up, "It's absolutely wonderful! An adventure all the time! There are mermaids, dragons, evil, ice pirates, and countless other things."

"And you never die?" Reyna asked, finally honing in on that other essential piece of information.

"Yes," Piper said, a grin spanning her face, "The girl who never grew up at your service. No one ages in Never Land, at least, not that I'm aware of. The lost girls haven't gotten any older, so I think that's evidence enough." Reyna had to admit that the prospect of never growing up did appeal to her, as long as she could get out of her own house.

Piper smiled at her and held out her hand, "Would you like to come? Erm, whatever your name is?"

"Reyna," her mouth responded before her mind could even process what she'd been offered. Reyna felt as though her brain was about to burst. Fairies? Mermaids? Dragons? Pirates? She could go somewhere where all of her crazy, adventure fantasies were a reality? Instead of just staying at home, alone, waiting for her father to care? It sounded almost too good to be true, and then Reyna remembered why.

"How would we get there?" Reyna asked.

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Do you have to be such a skeptic, Reyna? We'll fly of course."

"Fly?" Reyna exclaimed, "That's absurd! I can't  _fly!"_

"Well of course you can't if you don't believe you can," Piper said, and then she poked a spot on Reyna's chest.

"All you need is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust," Piper stated smirking at her, "Come on, Reyna. You can try from your bed."

Reyna glared at her, "You just want to see me fall on my face."

Piper rolled her eyes, and Reyna was beginning to wonder if that was one of Piper's common mannerisms, or if she just prompted it.

"Fine, I'll  _show_ you," Piper said. She opened a small bag attached to her hip and sprinkled something that just looked like rainbow glitter all over herself. Then, she simply  _flew._ She was soaring through Reyna's room as if it were as simple as swimming.

"How-" Reyna asked, but Piper cut her off, "Magic." Leo flew into Piper's face and looked like he was trying to discourage her from something.

"Tink," Piper said, "I think that she should come."

Leo pouted midair, and then Piper teased him, "Come on. It'll be fun." The pixie looked as though he thought it would be the exact opposite of fun, but he gave it up.

"Do you want to try? You can do it from the ground if you'd like." asked Piper as she landed beside Reyna. She seemed about Reyna's age, well,  _physically,_ and after looking her over, Reyna decided that she was much prettier than anyone had the right to be. Remembering the question posed, Reyna just nodded because she was sure that if she said something it would come out a shout. Piper reached into her pack and her hands came out sparkle-less.

"A little help please?" Piper asked, looking to Leo. Reyna wasn't positive, but she was fairly sure that the fairy rolled his eyes. Then he started flying towards Reyna and perched on her head like a bird.

"What exactly is pixie dust?" Reyna asked after Leo had flown off her head.

"It's magical dust that a fairy creates naturally, if they scratch their heads, then some will come flying off," she said with an air of uncalled for nonchalance. So she had magical, sparkly pixie  _dandruff_ in her hair. She tried to forget that unpleasant tidbit of information as she looked to Piper for what to do next.

"Now you've just got to believe that you can," Piper said. Reyna almost wanted to laugh because she'd heard that sort of sappy motivational crap a million times at school, but she'd already seen Piper fly. She'd already seen a fairy, and all that she wanted to do was believe that this was real. That she could fly away from her stupid, average life and her absentee father and fly to a place she could fight pirates and have adventures.

"Suspend your disbelief," Piper said, "You can do it. I believe in you." Reyna took a deep breath, and she could feel herself floating.

"I'm doing it!" she shouted, "I'm flying! I'm flying!" Piper smiled at her and clasped Reyna's hand.

"So are you ready to fight some pirates?" Piper asked, "I'm sure that Captain Khione's been missing me." Reyna had never been more ready for something in her life. She clutched Piper's hand tighter, and they were propelled through her window and towards the stars.


End file.
